Through the Eyes of A Man
by Nana the Dwarf
Summary: Story about how Takeda came to know Natsuki and how he saw the way Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship evolved. NOT TakedaxNatsuki. Multiple POV's. Rated T just in case?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Through the Eyes of A Man**

**Chapter One**

**Note: This is NOT a Takeda/Natsuki fic (that is just plain creepy) though it is told mainly through his POV and it has several interactions between them. Do not worry, I do plan on including some ShizNat awesomeness.**

He knew it was hopeless all along. Falling for Kuga Natsuki hadn't been one of his best 'decisions' so to speak. Still, that didn't stop him from trying to establish some kind of relationship with the blue haired beauty, even if it was one of animosity, at least from her part. He couldn't help it, everytime he saw her he approached her and tried to talk to her even though that every time that happened he got tongue-tied and he started mumbling nonesense and that only succedded in making her irritated and she lashed at him accusing him of wasting her time.

Looking back, he didn't quite remember what was it about her that attracted him. Maybe at the begining it was only her physique, and that was a complete understandment since she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on.

He knew that he wasn't her only admirer. That girl turned the heads of boys and girls everywhere she went, just so they could take an extra glance at her. How could they not? When the girl was a possesor of long dark and silky hair, those intense green eyes, her long legs, porcelain-like skin, and a body that could make models grind their teeth in jealousy.

Other girls, with only a few exceptions, were simply ugly compared to her. And the fact that practicaly no one knew her, made her all the more appealing.

He did remember though, when was the first time he ever saw her. She was a freshman at the time but she already had made a name for herself of being unapproachable, and he being the proud and smitten young man that he was, decided that he would be the first one to break the ice with her. He watched her from a prudent distance for a few days trying to decide his way of approach. Timing wasn't really a problem since she was always alone so that was one thing he didn't have to deal with. Finally one day he got his chance when he saw her walking into the forest when classes were over for the day. Deciding that it was a good place for privacy, he silently followed her into it, trying no to be noticed.

They walked further in for just a couple minutes until they reached a small clear. He waited for a few moments hiding behind a tree watching as she reached for something hiding behind some bushes. His eyes widened in shock and amazement as she rolled out a big dark blue motorcycle from behind the bushes. Now that had been something really unexpected, how could a girl of her complexion ride a monster like that?

He was about to come out from his hiding spot when she started looking around as if expecting someone to jump from behind a tree. He thought for a moment that he had been discovered when her eyes lingered on his hiding spot for a bit longer than the rest of the place, but then she smiled in satisfaction and turned her attention back to her bike, opening the storage compartment taking a black and red helmet and something taht looked like crumpled clothes out of it. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes for an instant. He didn't really want to face the consequences of being discovered lurking behind some tree. That wouldn't give her a good first impression of him.

A rustling sound shook him out of his musings making him look at her direction again, and what he saw left him totally speechless. Before him, not ten feet away, was Kuga Natsuki in the process of removing her clothing.

Heat soared through his face as he watched in facination and, he couldn't deny it, excitement as the girl of his dreams shed her school vest and blue parka, letting them drop on the floor carelessly with a soft 'thud' . He swallowed hard as he watched her undress not able to tear his eyes apart from her tantalizing form. She was just perfect. A perfect, beautiful toned back that seemed soft to the touch and strong arms, he slightly lamented that her front was still covered by a black top.

A draft of wind suddenly rose up causing the girl to shudder slightly and cover herself with her arms, she turned slighly around with a pout on her face, as if reproaching the wind for making her cold and he could notice a small red mark on the left side of her lower waist, a birth mark perhaps? That small observation was inmediately discarded though when he saw the shape of her breasts squished together by the arms pressing against them.

Deciding that if he stayed there any longer he may do something he would regret, he started to back away slowly, yet his eyes lingered on the beauty before him. A really stupid thing to do really, since he couldn't see where he was going. His heart froze for a moment and a chill ran through his spine when he clumsily stepped on a fallen branch, the thing breaking with a 'crack' under the pressure of his foot, the sound unbelievably loud in the sudden silence that surrounded them.

He watched terrified as she tensed and then slowly started to turn around, surprise evident in her green eyes. He gulped in a different kind of nervousness as surprise quickly turned into anger and embarrasement and the the air around them suddenly turned very tense and uncomfortable.

They stood like that for a few moments that felt like an eternity to him as the girl that seemed so serene just a moment ago transformed into a raging she wolf that had every intention of killing him right there and then. He watched as she started shaking from pure anger and as her breathing accelerated to an alarming speed. He had never been so scared in his entire life.

She turned completely around and he stood there like a deer caught in headlights. And then it happened. She started walking towards him rather briskly. He could only shrink in fear as the girl suddenly came to a halt in front of him, with an arm across her chest and livid like a board.

"Who the hell are you!?" She asked through clenched teeth and with barely concealed anger.

"I'm..umm...I...sorry...didn't mean to..." He started to mumble but shut up as she didn't wait for an accurate answer and raised her fist and delivered a punch to his face that left him seeing stars for a moment. He staggered backwards a few steps his hands instinctively covering his now bleeding nose, tears of pain stinging at the corner of his eyes. No one had ever struck him with such a force.

He looked up at her with anger and shock, but he soon lamented not leaving that instant because she seemed to notice the flash of defiance in his eyes for she slapped him across the face. Hard.

The pain that followed that slap, he would not soon forget.

He remembered showing up at school the next day with a shiner on his right eye, a swollen nose, several bruises across his body and a small but deep gash at the left side of his face just below his eye that would leave a permanent scar.

"And what in the world happened to you?" Asked a very amused Reito as soon as he entered the third year classroom.

"Nothing." He dryly answered as he took his seat beside the raven haired boy.

"Being beaten to a pulp is nothing?" He insisted also sitting down. "Someone actually managed to finally beat the Kendo Capitain...I'd really like to meet this person." He declared when Takeda remained grumpily silent.

"Ara, Takeda-kun, what happened to you might I ask?" A female voice with Kyoto-ben behind him asked.

Great, the two greatest teasers in the world where now asking him questions, he knew he wouldn't live this out.

"It seems that our great Kendo Capitain finally met his end at the tip of the sword of someone else." Reito answered for him smiling up at Shizuru and clapping him across the back, making him flinch in pain. "Oya? I'm sorry Masashi-kun, it seems they got you in the back too." Reito said retriving his hand quickly to prevent further damage.

"Really?" Takeda asked sarcasticly resting his head on his hand.

"Now, now. There's no need to be like that. You can still recover your honor." Reito said with something that resembled an understanding smile.

"Reito is right Takeda-kun, you wouldn't want your fellow cub memebers to see you all down like this would you?" Shizuru added sitting on her assignated chair that happened to be just beside Takeda's. The irony.

"And what makes you think I want to 'regain' my 'lost honor'?" He asked with irritation to no one in particular.

"Well, for starters you're the new Kendo Capitain, you have the responsability to give a good impression to your kouhais." A rather loud voice said, and then the siluetthe of Suzushiro Haruka appeared in font of him with her usual boldness, looking down at him with a hard look on her face.

"Whatever." He said coldly looking away from them.

"No, Suzushiro-san is actually right Takeda-kun. If you show up like this at your club they may dispatch you from your position." Shizuru said with a seriousness in her voice that was rare in her.

"What? They can't possibly go that far...can they?" He asked hesitantely, desperation creeping into his voice when he saw that Shizuru wasn't kidding.

"Oh yes they can." Reito said from the other side of his seat. "If they think their Capitain is no longer fit to fulfill his role, they can assignate the capitanship to someone else." He finished with a seriousness that was also rare in him.

"They are actually serious this time Takeda." Haruka said in that know-it-all tone of hers. "There have been several cases of this happenings all over the school. With the Drama Club for example; their lider was practically thrown out because she was on a depression and couldn't lead the ones under her command any longer." She finished with pride. Shizuru and Reito where both nodding their approval at Haruka's words at each side of Takeda.

"She's right Masashi-kun." Reito confirmed.

"W-what was their leader depressed about?" He uneccesarily asked.

"Hmm? Something about her boyfriend of two years breaking up with her I think...I'm not entirely sure..." Haruka mumbled under her breath.

"The point is, Takeda-kun that we wouldn't want that to happen to you." Shizuru said interrupting Haruka at the middle of her speech, causing the blonde girl to fume at her. "Would we?" She asked looking over at Reito.

"Of course not." Reito answered with an appaled look on his face. "To even suggest such a thing...Really, Shizuru-san."

"I'm sorry," Shizuru said placing her palm under her chin. "It's just that this conversation has made me feel really nervous for poor Takeda-kun here..." She said adding a worried sigh to her words and reaching over with her other arm to pat him on the head making his head bob up and down comically.

"You-you are right...I'll do it as soon as classes end." Takeda said nervously looking back and forth between Shizuru and Reito.

"Good, that's the attitude a team Capitain is suppose to have." Haruka said patting him not so gently on the shoulder and stormed away like it was her way, making poor Takeda slam his head to his desk in agony, the action only adding to his pain.

Over his head, Shizuru and Reito smiled at each other in complicity.

**A/N: I actually planned to make this fic a one-shot but then plot bunnys came flying my way without me noticing and the next thing I knew, I was typying away like a mad woman. **

**Lol, I actually found writing about Takeda almost as fun as writing about Natsuki, they have a few things in common me thinks. Like the fact that Shizuru teases them mercilessly. grins**

**Ahh, it's really late, or should I say early, so I'm going to sleep now. yawns**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Through the Eyes of A Man**

**Chapter Two**

Shizuru and Reito watched in growing amusement as Takeda walked stiffly out of the classroom as soon as the school bell indicated that it was the end of that day's classes. They waited for a moment before they collected their belongings into their bags and then got up simultaneously and started walking down the same path Takeda did making sure to keep a decent distance betweem them and the Kendo boy.

"I can't belive he actually believed all that." Reito said in a low voice just as Takeda walked down some stairs and then walked to one of the first year students classrooms.

"Well, we have to thank Haruka for that." Shizuru said peeking her head from the corner twhere hey decided to hide for the moment, "Knowing how serious she is all the time it's not a surprise that our naive boy believed her."

"Do you think she knew we were just fooling around?" Reito asked peeking his head too from behind Shizuru.

The other girl just gave an amused chuckle. "I don't think so."

They watched on as Takeda talked briefly with a dark haired boy who from the look on his face didn't like one bit what was being told.

"Don't tell me that's the guy who beat Masashi down." Reito said with an incredulous voice.

"It doesn't look like it." Shizuru said as the boy with a look of the upmost regret went inside for a minute and then came out followed by a dark blue haired girl who didn't look happy at all.

Reito heard Shizuru gasp softly below him and mutter something in a low voice that he couldn't make out. "What was that Shizuru-san?" He asked when he saw a crease of worry appear on her face. But Shizuru just shook her head and made a sushing sound. A little bit intrigued at her suddelny misterious attitude he decided to watch on for the moment, questions could wait a little longer.

They saw as Takeda exchanged a few words with the girl who was blushing brightly for some reason when Takeda surprisingly bowed down rather stifly to the girl in front of him. The girl in question just crossed her arms and then barked something to the boy who had stayed there for the entire conversation, who was trying his best to hide his smile but then shrinked in fear when the girl grabbed him by the collar and told him something, before storming back into the classroom. She came out after a moment with her bag drapped on her shoulder, gave poor Takeda a dirty look and then walked down the other side of the hall.

"Wait, don't tell me that girl is the one who...?" He trailed off looking at Shizuru, his question apparent.

"It seems that way." Shizuru said looking at the retreating form of the girl.

"Do you know that girl Shizuru-san?" Reito asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A little bit." Shizuru answered vaguely taking out her cell phone. "If you excuse me Reito-san, I have a few things to attend to." She said and then walked away leaving him there full with questions.

Interesting.

- - -

Takeda arrived at the classroom he knew the Kuga girl was assigned to rather nervously; unaware of the two playful souls that where following behind him. He saw a boy alone leaning on the frame of the door writting something on his cellphone and called him over.

"Hey you." He said getting the boy's attention with his best commanding voice.

"Yeah?" The boy asked looking up annoyed at being interrumpted.

"Don't use that tone with me boy. Tell me, is Kuga Natsuki here?" He asked just to be sure.

The boy looked at him with uncertainty for a bit before answering. "Um, yeah, who's asking?"

"Tell her that Takeda is looking for her." He answered simply, expecting the boy to obey inmediately, but he saw in growing annoyance as the boy just stood there rooted to the floor with an appaled look on his face. "What's your deal? Go get her." He told the boy.

"Are you mad? Kuga's in a bad mood today, she'll lash out at anyone who bothers her." The boy explained.

"I don't care, this is an order from your Sempai." He said harshly.

The boy looked at him for a moment and then with a sigh he went inside and over to where a certain bad tempered girl was sitting next to the window packing her things away into her bag. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention and flinched slighly when she regarded him with a bothered expression.

"What do you want?" She asked looking up at him.

"Umm, sorry but Takeda-sempai is looking for you Kuga-san." He answered nervously.

"And who is this Takeda-sempai?" She asked with an annoyed frown.

The boy looked a bit taken aback at the question so he just pointed his finger at the young man standing outside the classroom.

She widened her eyes in recognition and then stood up rather abruptly making the boy next to her jump in surprise. "Thanks." She said cutly without looking at the boy who looked flustered for a moment and then very proud of himself for some reason.

"Yeah, no problem Kuga-san." He said with a shy smile.

She gave him a side long glance then sighed shaking her head and made her way over to where this Takeda boy was waiting for her, her classmate following close behind her but she payed him no heed.

"Y-yo Kuga." Takeda said waving his hand weakly when she stood in front of her.

"So your name's Takeda?" She asked not returning the greeting.

"Yeah..." He said looking over at the boy who was looking him with raised eyebrows. Apparently he couldn't believe that the bossy Sempai from just moments ago suddenly turned into this nervous wreck at Kuga's presence. "Umm, listen Kuga...I-I want to apologize for yesterday..." He said bowing down.

"I don't know what you mean." She said dryly giving him a look he couldn't decipher.

"W-What?" He asked shocked when her words registered in his brain. "Y-You mean you don't remember?" He asked but then faltered when he saw her eye twich in anger and blood rapidly migrating to her face. Despite his nervousness he couldn't hel to notice how cute she looked when she blushed.

"I told you I don't know what you mean." She said raising her voice a little more.

"Really? You mean you don't remember yesterday in the forest when you where changing your clothes?" He asked but inmediately regreted it when he heard her growl.

"IDIOT! Now why don't you go screaming to the whole school that you saw me half naked yesterday!?" She said only loud enough for him to hear. Then she heard a low snicker behind her and quickly turned around to face the boy who had obviously heard their entire conversation. She grabbed the boy sharply by the collar and gave him a dirty look. "Now listen, I'm warning you that if I hear a word of this anywhere, I'll know who to look for, understood!?" She whispered angrily and let go of him when he nodded furiously.

"K-Kuga, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Takeda started to say but stopped when Natsuki raised her hand.

"Save it." She said simply before stomping back into the classroom where some people gave her curious looks. She ignored them and angrily shoved the rest of her things into her bag before hanging it over her shoulder. "You're still here?" She asked when she walked out again and saw that Takeda was still standing there where she left him. Not waiting for an answer she started to walk down the hall.

He sighed in defeat knowing that if she disliked him before now she completely hated him. This were not going accordig to his plans.

"So Sempai, you got to see her naked, huh? Some people are really lucky. I wish I had been there as well." The same boy whom he had talked to said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Make sure I never hear you say something like that again." Takeda answered giving him a warning look. "And let me add that if I hear anything that happened between Kuga and I, she won't be the only one you'll have to look out for." He said giving him a pointed look and walked away to the opposite direction Natsuki had gone to.

This hadn't been a good day.

- - -

Reito had been standing there for the good part of almost ten minutes just waitng for something to happen. When Shizuru hadn't answered his questions earlier he had grown more curious than ever, so he just decided that following her for a little while to know what was going on without her knowing wouldn't hurt. The downside of his little adventure was that something had yet to happen and he was really getting tired of doing nothing but hiding behind one of the school buildings and watching Shizuru do the same thing that he was: wait.

Just when was about to abort his little mission, he heard a female voice call out behind him. He just hoped it wasn't one of Shizuru's fangirls. He peeked his head from the corner of the building and saw the same blue haired girl from before walking towards Shizuru.

_Finally_, he thought and was happy that his instinct had been right, Shizuru had indeed gone to meet with this girl.

He saw them exchange a few words but from the distance between them he couldn't hear what was being said although he supposed that Shizuru was on teasing mode since the other girl was blushing brightly. Then he noticed something weird. The way Shizuru was acting with this girl wasn't how she normally acted towards other people, including him. He knew he was one of the few people who were actually close to Shizuru but he knew for a fact that her eyes didn't shine as much as how they were shining right now when she talked to him or other people. An then there was the way she tried to touch the other girl. As far as he knew Shizuru had never attempted to do that with anyone, she was the one always being touched, mostly by her fangirls who were always wanting a piece of her.

After a few minutes he saw the other girl walk away and Shizuru following her with her eyes. Was it just his imagination or was Shizuru blushing? That was a definetly odd sight.

Interesting indeed. He smiled as he saw Shizuru place a hand on her chest, right where her heart was. This was something not even him expected. Who would have thought that Shizuru was a...No, it was better not to jump to conclusions, he had to make sure first. Althought the possibility of it being true did explain a few things.

He stepped out of his hiding place and made his way to where his friend was standing in the same position but with her eyes closed. He smiled.

Silently walking behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shizuru-san." He called in a low voice, feeling the girl tense under his touch.

"Reito-san, you scared me..." Shizuru said turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry." He said letting his hand fall back to his side. He watched in amusement as Shizuru suddenly seemed nervous and started to shift her weight from one leg to another. He felt an odd swell of pride knowing that he was the only one who could notice her sings of nervousness. This wight shifting was one of them, another one was drinking obscene amounts of tea.

"Reito-san, I thought you knew better than to follow a girl." Shizuru said in a playful voice trying to hide her nervousness but she knew it was useless as he had already seen through her mask.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, "But you know, it can be pretty useful as I've come across something quite interesting." He said looking down at her.

"Really?" She said looking down to the ground, shifting her with to the other foot once again.

"Oh yes." Reito answered nodding his head. He smiled again when she didn't say anything and just continued inspecting her shoes. "Shizuru-san, is there anything you might want to tell me?"

**A/N: Ok ok, I knew I said this would be from Takeda's POV but I couldn't help it...I just had to write this.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I really didn't expect so many since I didn't think people would like this fic, but I was gladly proved wrong. Expect chapter three soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Throught the Eyes of A Man**

**Chapter Three**

"Shizuru-san, is there anything you might want to tell me?" Reito asked the girl in front of him with a smile that was divided between curiosity and bewilderment. The girl in question just stood there with and innocent smile and looked up at him like she had no idea whatsoever of what he was talking about.

"Something like what Reito-san?" She asked with that decieving smile he knew too well. He gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes trying to find a little patience.

"Very well, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it right now. Just remember that I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say." He said openig his eyes and regarding her like an older brother would his little sister. That seemed to throw her a little aback and she looked down to her feet again. When she looked back up though, it was as if his words hadn't meant that much to her.

"I'll remember that Reito-san." She said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yes, you do that." He answered knowing that she was just protecting her feelings. _No matter. All in due time._ He thought reaching up and rufling her hair affectionately which made her gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "But what's with all this secrecy? You've got to at least tell me who that girl is. If she managed to beat Takeda-kun like that she deserves my respect." He said as they started to walk together towards the dormitories that Shizuru resided in.

"You're not one to give up easily are you?" Shizuru said and gave a light chuckle at Reito's playful 'Nope.' "Her name is Kuga Natsuki, and she's a freshman here." She finally gave in. It was no use trying to disuade Reito when he had his mind set in something. It was something they had in common.

"Oya, a freshman? Now that has to be very humiliating. Poor Masashi, no wonder he was in a bad mood today." Reito said smiling at the memory of the ego bruised Capitain. "But it is a little strange..." He started saying looking down at Shizuru.

"What is?" Shizuru asked meeting his eyes.

"You actually being friends with a freshman, and a girl at that...don't get me wrong, it's just that you usually just ignore them or let them flock around you." Reito said looking toughtful.

"Well," Shizuru started saying as if she was trying to fing the right words. "Natsuki is...different..." She finished with a distant look on her ruby eyes and a smile on her face.

"I imagined so, she must be very special." Reito said watching with interest as Shizuru's smile grew a little wider.

"She is." Was all that she said, that unusal goofy smile still plastered on her face.

"But how sad..." Reito said closing his eyes and faking a pout."I now feel a bit thrown aside...The great Fujino Shizuru has found a replacement for my friendship. What is going to become of me now..." He drifted off placing a hand on his chest dramatically.

"Don't be silly." Shizuru said slapping him in the arm playfully. She knew the chances of that happening were few, he was like a brother to her, the one she always wanted but could never have. She smiled in pure bliss as he rubbed his arm feinging a wince. This was something she really liked about him. In front of others he was always polite...a gentleman, a model student and a responslible sempai, but with her, he behaved like a little boy. And while he was always very polite with her, he let his defences down like she did with him. It felt good to have a friend like him. Her smile fell a little at that thought...if only Natsuki would open up to her a little bit more...

"Shizuru-san, is something wrong?" Reito asked noticing the change on Shizuru's mood.

"Nope." Shizuru brightly said imitating Reito's earlier words and playful tone but she knew she couldn't fool her perceptive friend that easily. She silently thanked the fact that he chose not to question her further. Not in that particular subject at least. _Oh well, can't win them all. _She thought ruefully. "So, where did you meet her?" Reito pried still wanting to know more about this mysterious girl Shizuru was so carefully hiding.

"My, aren't you being really curious today?" She complained looking up at him with a grin but decided to answer him truthfully. "I met her last year when she transfered to the school." Shizuru explained now looking straight ahead so he wouldn't notice the slight blush that adorned her face at the memories. She had been looking for the director at the garden where they usually held their meetings, when she first saw her. She remembered perfectly how beautiful Natsuki looked surrounded by all those flowers. Up until that moment she didn't believe in that thing people called love at first sight, but her it was her beliefs that crashed down first when she saw her there emiting a sadness and loneliness that made her want to hug her and scare all of those unwanted feelings away. That had been the main reason of why she talked to the girl that day. She opted for a charming approach knowing it rendered all of her admirers to the floor, she thought this one girl wouldn't be differnt from them all.

It hadn't been what she had expected at all. The girl didn't get all stary-eyed at her sight nor she seem the least intimidated at all. On the contrary, she reacted with irritation at her speech and seemed to be confused as to why Shizuru was even talking to her.

If it had been any other girl, she would have fallen right there and then for her after her attempts of communication. And all that defensiveness made her down right irresistable to Shizuru's eyes. She smooth-talked her way out of an even more uncomfortable situation and decided that she would get to know this cold yet beautiful girl. And she would not stop until she accomplished just that.

"That long?" Reito asked with surprise written all over his face. "And not even I was aware of this? You must really care for her. Do you know how you fan club would react if they ever hear abot this?"

"Of course, that's partially why we're keeping it discreet. But I don't mind at all. We could do without all those...lovely girls all over us." She said streching the word lovely. "Besides, Natsuki is more of a private person anyway."

"Oya, you're on a first name basis? And with no suffix at all? Not even I have that honour." Reito said with no hint of resentment on his voice, they had a somewhat bizarre friendship, where words weren't always necessary or honorifics where of no importance. He was actually glad that Shizuru was this close to someone other than him or even Haruka or Takeda. Sometimes the girl seemed extremely lonely even with his company and that of others who could call themselves Shizuru's friends.

Shizuru just gave him an understanding and kind smile.

They reached the dormitories complex without further talking and stopped in front of the fence that surrounded the four-story building to exchange the usual goodbye pleasantries before parting ways.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Shizuru-san." Reito said opening the small gate for Shizuru.

"Actually Reito-san, I have something I have to discuss with you." Shizuru announced and continued at Reito's raised eyebrow. "I was going to tell you about this tomorrow morning but I suppose this is as good time as any, would you like to come up and have some tea with me?" Shizuru asked him sweetly and flashing him with her most charming smile.

"Of course, how could I resist to drink some more of your delicious tea." Reito answered with a toothy grin of his own althought he was a little puzzeled. What was it that she wanted to talk about? _'Well I'll just have to go in and see.'_ He thought allowing Shizuru to walk past him throught the gate before closing it behind him.

**A/N: So a shorter chapter this time but it was all I could manage this time. And also no Takeda, but since a lot of people seem to dislike the poor guy I guess it's okay...**

**You know I realized that everytime I say that I'll post a new chapter soon I actually take a lot of time to actually get it done so I won't say that anymore, lol. I won't make promises I can't keep.**

**And another thing, I need a beta reader as **_**rtjk**_ **mentioned. Oddly enough I never really considered having one before, but as a reader I agree that spelling mistakes can really blow up a story. **

**So anyone up for it? I don't really know how this things work but now's a good time to learn I guess. Send me a message if you're interested. I'm out.**


End file.
